


Sweet Release

by buttsp8jr



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (by jack), Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsp8jr/pseuds/buttsp8jr
Summary: Ianto hated this. It had been a bad case, and Jack had again sought the sweet release of death, knowing he’d never actually get it. Single gunshot wound to the head, simple, quick, and messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a severely injured foot which I really should get looked at. It was mostly just a scenario I really wanted to write. Also I really should publish something about my True OTP (I wrote a lot about them in my school notebooks several years ago, but never published anything.) Anyway, i know it's short, but I hope you enjoy.

Ianto hated this. It had been a bad case, and Jack had again sought the sweet release of death, knowing he’d never actually get it. Single gunshot wound to the head, simple, quick, and messy.

 

Ianto had been the only one in the hub besides Jack, as was often the case, when he heard the gun go off. He’d expected it, though he hoped it wouldn’t come.

 

He went to Jack’s office with the bucket he’d prepared earlier to wash away the blood. Jack never expected him to do it, never wanted him to, but he always did. He hated when Jack died, he was always scared it would be final, even if Jack felt certain it never would be.

 

Cleaning up gave him a semblance of control, something to do other than just look at Jack, waiting for that familiar gasp.

 

This time though, this time he couldn’t clean, he didn’t know why, he just looked. He looked at the dead body of the man he loved, even if he’d never admit it out loud, and tears filled his eyes.

 

He heard the gasp and turned away, he didn’t want Jack to see him crying, he didn’t want to show weakness. He didn’t want to show how much it affected him. He heard Jack get up, he considered walking away, but he stood still.

 

A hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around. He looked down, not wanting to look Jack in the eyes, but another hand lifted his chin until he saw tears in Jack’s eyes as well.

 

“I’m sorry” was whispered from Jack’s mouth. Ianto pulled him close, needing to feel him. Needing to feel his heartbeat, his breath, needing to feel him alive.

 

He let the tears flow, he couldn’t really stop it, and Jack pulled him even tighter. Ianto lost track of how long they stood there, not a word spoken, but so much understood between them.

 

Jack eventually lead Ianto down to his sleeping quarters, down to his bed. This time was different than other times they’d spent together. This time wasn’t about release, it wasn’t about fun, it was about life. Ianto felt every bit of Jack, with his hands, with his mouth. He needed to feel it all. He needed to know everything about the other man’s body, and Jack did the same to him.

 

Eventually they fell asleep in each other’s arms, they both knew something had changed that day, even though they didn’t say it.

 

Jack didn’t put a gun to his own head again.


End file.
